As One Mystery Ends, So Another Begins
by Christian Cadet
Summary: Nina and Fabian are finally a couple. The mystery of the Cup of Anhk is solved. Life is good. But when an old friend of Nina's moves into the house, the Sibuna gang begins to discover something very interesting. Fabina, rating may change. Finally updated!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Hello HOA Fans! You may know me as the guy who always reviews for OC suggestions, with a mysterious character. That's me. This is my attempt at a continuation of HOA. Here it is. FF. Prologue is cheesy, I know. But there will be more to it.

Fabian's POV We leaned in, and our lips met in a kiss I will never forget. Cheers soon erupted from the crowd I the auditorium. We separated and faced them with smiles on our faces. A new song began, and the crowd returned to their dancing. Nina and I pressed our foreheads together and just lost ourselves in each other s eyes.

"So, where's the cup?" I asked. I hoped she had hidden it.

"Under the stage. No one will think to look there," she replied cheekily.

"Another reason why I love you," I said, because I felt t needed to be said. She smiled big and kissed me again. Life was good. But little did we know, that a new mystery was waiting to be solved.

Interested yet? If you are, please review and tell me what you think. ~CC~ (AKA Christian Cadet)


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter 2 of my HOA fanfic. I may ask for OC's later on in the story. Keep an eye out.**

Chapter 1- Who's He?

(Nina's POV)

As Fabian and I made our way back from the prom, I felt like I could fly. Here I was, an American girl on a scholarship in a prestigious British school. I solved an Egyptian mystery, was 'elected' prom queen, and had an amazing boyfriend at my side. Life was perfect. Absolutely perfect.

"Did you have fun?" Fabian asked. His eyes gazed at me lovingly, and I felt a warmth flooding my whole body. _He is so considerate. _

"Yes, I did. Although I could've had a lot more without the whole mystery," I replied.

"I did too. You know what my favorite part was?" he asked. I swore I saw a sneaky glint in his eyes.

"What would that be?" I replied curiously.

"This," he then leaned in and captured my lips with his. It was perfect. Our bodies molded with each other's. He broke the kiss and embraced me. He leaned his head to my ear.

"I love you, Nina Martin," he whispered into it.

I was positively beaming. "And I you, Fabian Rutter," I then kissed with a passion I didn't know I had. As we kissed, my hands came up to tangle in his hair, and his rested gently on my waist. His tongue ghosted on my lips, asking for entrance, which I gladly granted.

"Hey, you two, no PDA," came the joking voice of Patricia. We separated and saw Jerome with his arm around her waist. We laughed along with her despite our heavy blushes. She also had a smile that her muscles were, for once, agreeing to show. After the whole mystery, she and I had become good friends.

"Looks like some one's a hypocrite," I shot back. This caused a very satisfying blush to taint both of their faces. We continued on to our home, Anubis House.

When we were within earshot of the house, we heard the front door open and a few minutes later, we saw a taxi drive away from the houses general direction. This got us extremely curious, and our pace, unknown to us, quickened. Something was up.

When we got there, we all paused at the front door still on edge a bit because of tonight's adventure. I walked up and opened the door. We walked in and froze on the spot.

In front of us was a figure dressed all in white. This person had white sneakers, and whitewash jeans. He had a white hoodie with the hood drawn up, and his back was turned to us. Trudy was facing him and explaining the house rules apparently.

She saw us and said, "Ah, here they are now." She gestured toward us, and the new person turned on the spot. We all saw a white cloth covering his nose and mouth. But we could see his eyes. The were an ice blue that chilled us all to the bone, and they also seemed to pierce your very soul. I faintly got a familiar feeling when looking into those eyes. Fabian instinctively grabbed my hand, sending me warmth and comfort. Suddenly, the new person spoke.

"Nina Martin, is that you?" the male voice said. It all suddenly clicked as to why I kept on feeling something familiar about them.

"Aaron?"

**This is how I like to picture a story with my dream-self in it. I already have through chapter 4 written. I just like to wait awhile in the posting to let the reviews come in.**

**Reader Response: What do you think the HOA gang's powers should be? You may see them in about chapter 5 or 6.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is chapter 2 of my fic. I hope you like it. Those of you that think Aaron is an ex-boyfriend, I'm glad to say he is not. I'm not a big fan of those fanfics. Some are good, though. Here it is.**

Chapter 2

_Previously on "As One Mystery Ends, So Another Begins" _

_"Nina Martin, is that you?" the male voice said. It all suddenly clicked as to why I kept on feeling something familiar about them. _

_ "Aaron?"_

He removed the hood of his jacket and pulled down the white cloth from over his nose and mouth. The face was that of the only brotherly figure I had growing up. The same smile and gentle features also held in them the fierce protection and stone cold gaze of his inner warrior. Yes, this was my protector and brother.

"Aaron! I'm so glad you're here," I said in excitement. I then felt a slight increase in the pressure on the hand that held that of my boyfriend's. I turned around and gave him a reassuring smile. His eyes then lost the jealous glint in them.

"Guys, this is my best guy friend, Aaron Thiren. He was the closest thing I had to a brother in America. He was also the only kid smarter than me at our old school," I introduced. He slowly bowed his head as a sign of respect.

"And who are these people, Nina?" he asked.

"These are my housemates. The dude with the vampire hair is Jerome; the girl under his arm is Patricia," I pointed to them. "This is Mick and his girlfriend, Mara," Mick inclined his head, as did Mara. "The blonde in the blue is Amber, my best friend. That is Alfie with the pink sash." Amber waved, and Alfie nodded. "And last, but not least, my boyfriend, Fabian," _Man, I love being able to call him that, at last. _I thought to myself.

"It's about time. I see you have good taste," Aaron said. He extended his hand toward a blushing Fabian.

(Fabian's POV)

I took Aaron's had blushing red as a tomato. He shook it firmly, and then continued on to greet the rest of the house. My hand felt oddly tingly, but I shrugged it off and walked over to Nina and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Penny for your thoughts," I said as she had adopted a far-away look.

"Oh, just remembering the past," she said wistfully. "Thank you for not blowing up at me when I greeted Aaron," she added.

"If you had preferred him over me, then I would've let you go, even if it killed me on the inside. Your happiness is more important to me," I replied honestly.

"Oh, Fabian," was the only warning I got before I felt her soft lips press to mine passionately. We heard the giggling of all the girls, which caused her to jump away blushing cutely. Aaron walked up, chuckling in a deep voice. He patted me on the back and said, "You, Mr. Rutter, have officially come off the market."

We all laughed before Trudy shooed us too our rooms. Aaron was put in a spare room on the girls' floor because we had run out of room down here. Trudy explicitly told him to behave, to which he replied, "I was raised a Christian, ma'am. You don't need to worry about me doing anything wrong."

He grabbed his white duffle bag and ascended the stairs. Everyone else left to their rooms.

"So, mate, what caused Nina to suddenly try to snog you senseless?" Mick asked.

"Apparently, I chose my words right," I admitted sheepishly.

(Nina's POV)

"Nines?"

"Yeah, Amber,"

"Why did you suddenly go and snog Fabian?" she asked. You could see the curiosity shining in her eyes.

"He…uh…said something really sweet to me," I said.

"What did he say?" she asked.

"I'll tell you tomorrow,"

"Aw, come on. Please," she prodded persistently.

"Tomorrow, Ambs. Good night," I said and turned out my light.

(No one's POV)

That night, everyone in Anubis house was sleeping peacefully. Nina and Fabian were dreaming about each other, as were Amber and Alfie. The rest just had normal dreams. In Aaron's room, a soft, soothing, and mysterious music was echoing throughout the house. Soon, however, it too was silenced as Aaron fell asleep.

No one was disturbed by the pale golden glows that surrounded their bodies. Nor were they awakened by the voice of God.

"Good luck, my children,"

**That is a wrap for now. Expect Chapter 3 by early or mid-May. I'm looking for suggestions of HOA powers. I have already picked out Nina's, Fabian's, and Aaron's. Feel free to get as creative as you want. **

**Farewell,**

**CC**


	4. Chapter 4

Important AN

Hello to all my readers. I know that I haven't updated in a while, but now that school is out, I'll have a lot of time on my hands. School was a bastard, plain and simple.

I've already figured out the powers for the Anubis kids (yes, including Mick and Mara.) I just need to come up with how they find out about them.

Review contest- Who ever gets at least two of the gang's powers may be asked for an OC if my muse takes a vacation. Also, be sure to consider elemental powers as well. Best of luck to you all.

CC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4-Powers

**A/N- I know most of you want to strangle me for not updating, but my muse wouldn't come back. Now that it has, I've been trying to update all my stories, and hopefully finish them. This story has been the hardest for me to write as it's in a girl's POV and I haven't watched HOA in a loooong time. To those of you that have remained faithful, I thank you. But enough about that, on with the story.**

Nina's POV

I woke up the next morning feeling strangely different. Almost stronger. I felt as if I was walking through a forest on a cool spring day. I chalked it up to the fact that Fabian was finally my boyfriend.

"Morning, Nina. Now spill," Amber said. Apparently, she was waiting for me to wake up. I sighed. I told her about what Fabian said. When I finished, Amber was so bubbly that I thought she was going to clean the whole house just by living in it.

We both got ready for breakfast and headed downstairs. When I got there, Joy was in my seat. Wait, what? Oh, right she was here before me, so that is technically her seat. Thankfully, Fabian wasn't there. I sat on the couch. I had a bad feeling about her. A pair of warm hands wrapped around my eyes, and my boyfriend's voice rang in my ears.

"Morning, beautiful," he said. I smiled. How did I get so lucky?

"Hey, Fabes," I said. I turned around and smiled at him. I gave him a peck on lips, and he sat next to me and put his arm around me. I sighed and laid my head on his shoulder. We stayed like that for awhile, just enjoying the others company. Suddenly, we both heard music coming from upstairs. I listened closely. It sounded like an introduction to a rock song. It ceased. A few minutes later, Aaron came down. He had on dark blue skinny jeans, black converse, a gray t-shirt, and a white zip-up hoodie with red on the inside.

"Good mornin', Nina, Fabian," he greeted warmly. He gestured over to Fabian's unoccupied seat as a silent way of asking for permission.

"Be my guest," came Fabian's reply. Aaron walked over to the seat and sat in it. Joy adopted a look of shock and anger to which Aaron merely raised an eyebrow at. Breakfast went without much incident. Jerome and Alfie started the usual food fight. The one thing that stood out was that Joy kept sending me death glares. Thankfully, Fabian and I kept cuddled on the couch, so I didn't pay much attention to it.

After breakfast, Trudy came in and told Joy that her parents were here to take her home. Apparently, her parents had only let her go to the school because she was the chosen one, and their society needed her. Now that there was no more elixir, what was the point? Every one gave Joy heartfelt goodbyes. When she got to Fabian, she said, "Bye, Fabes. Be sure to call me," in a very low voice. After him, she shook my hand. "He's mine," she mouthed and walked off. After she left, I let out a breath. Talk about tense.

After a few hours that we spent talking and doing nothing, since it was a Saturday, we all sat down for lunch. This time Alfie and Jerome got more obnoxious and decided to gang up on Patricia. This is where it got weird. Patricia got incredibly ticked off, and the next thing we knew, the table caught fire. Fabian stood up, and then a jet of water shot from his hands, and the fire was put out. Silence ensued. I gawked at Fabian who looked just about as shocked as me. Patricia seemed torn between shock and guilt.

We all heard a voice, but no one spoke.

"Come to me, my children. Time is short." It was a deep, fatherly voice. A pale gold light encased us. We felt light and as if we were flying. When the light faded, we were in what appeared to be a ballroom or throne room. At the other end, was a figure dressed in white, flowing robes. He had an almost white beard. Aaron instantly walked up to him and kneeled, all the while keeping his eyes on the floor. The figure merely put his hand on his shoulder.

"Rise, my child, there is no need to kneel in front of your Father." His voice matched the one we heard before we got here.

"But you're God. I am unworthy to see your face," Aaron replied. Wait, God?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

**A/N: I've decided to give you guys a special treat. Two or three updates before Valentine's Day. I know that is kind of lame, but I feel I owe it to you all for not giving up during my muse's excessively long vacation. HOA is not mine, sadly. **

**Nina's POV:**

"Yes, I am the Lord," God replied. He raised Aaron up. Then he looked at us.

"I have given each of you powers and mastery of a type of weapon to aid you in your upcoming fight. With whom, I cannot say, nor can I personally intervene. However, you will have both the power and the knowledge to beat them. And now, I shall tell each of you your powers," he finished before we each saw weapons materialized right before our eyes.

"Nina, you have been blessed with the control of nature. You'll be able to summon plants to do your bidding, and you are also now able to master all forms of the martial arts," he said. I nodded and tried to summon a flower. A yellow daisy appeared in my hand. Smiling brightly, I set it in my hair behind my ear. I saw Fabian beam at me and I blushed.

**Fabian's POV:**

_Wow, Nina is beautiful, _I thought. She blushed when I looked at her. God then approached me.

"Fabian, I have given you the command of the waters and winds of Earth. The calm waters shall flow accordingly with your calm attitude, and you will be able to calm even the most violent of storms with the wind as your ally. The arrows from your bow will sail true on your winds." With that he gave be a bow with intricate carvings and a quiver. He then whispered in my ear.

"I've also given you a special gift to express your feelings to Miss Martin," he whispered, smiling.

**Patricia's POV: **

Fabian got a bow. Psh. Lame. He's ever the dork. This God person then approached me. I instantly felt nervous. I still felt guilty for almost setting the house on fire.

"Patricia, my child, you need not feel guilty. With practice, you will be able to control the fire inside as well as your temper. Remember, fire is not just violent; it is also warm and friendly," he said as he laid a hand on my shoulder. "This staff will help you control your fire." He gave me a staff with a ruby encased at the tip. I instantly felt more at peace with my recent outburst.

**Jerome's POV:**

After this fellow gave Trixie the staff, He walked up to me. Guilt spread through me. All the stuff I'd done would not look good to him.

"My son, you need to remember this. While you may not be innocent to the wickedness of man, every person got a free pass with My Son's death. I've given you the ability to see a person for who they really are, and to see their true intentions and motives. You are the master of the knife. You're attacks are quick and stealthy." A knife was soon in my hands. The blade was silver and shone in the room of white. A sheath came with it, and I quickly strapped it to my belt.

**Mick's POV: **

I can't believe it: God is real. I'm not going to brush off church with my mum and dad any more. After Jerome sheathed the knife, He walked up to me.

"Mick, I have given you the strength and speed beyond the biological realm. Your strength and speed will aid you in facing the injustice of your enemies. Your hammer will bring justice with every stroke." When He left, a hammer was left in my hands. It was mounted on a pole, and I felt like I could run for 10 miles, and still feel as energized as before.

**Mara's POV:**

Being logical in thinking, this whole experience challenged my way of life. I still had doubts, but I was confident that my friends could help me shake my doubts away. The Lord approached me.

"Your wisdom, Mara, shall be increased one hundred-fold. You will be able to solve the most complex of man's problems in mere seconds. You will be able to read the minds of those around you and find out their plans. All matter around you will move where your mind wants it," he finished. All the problems I saw in the world suddenly had such simple answers. The mysteries of the universe seemed to unravel before me. Amazing!

**Amber's POV:**

Okay…Okay…WWVBD…WWVBD…WWVB… Oh who am I kidding; Victoria Beckham never had to deal with any of this. I know my parents tried to teach me that money wasn't everything, but I just never listened. I felt so guilty for not taking their lessons to heart. Each of my housemates had gotten weapons, but I didn't think I'd be able to…kill.

"Amber, you need not worry, for I know that you are a gentle soul. I have given you the power to heal those close to you. You will be fine. I suggest trying to reconcile with your parents. They love you," he said. I nodded tears in my eyes.

**Alfie's POV:**

Okay, so maybe aliens aren't real, but even I would never have guessed at this whole experience happening to anyone. I had gone my whole life not believing in God, yet here He was. Right in front of my eyes.

He spoke to me in a grandfatherly tone. "Alfie, you, like Amber, are not one for combat. You are open-minded, and try so hard to find truth. Your loyalty will be as firm as metal. You can create anything you see in your mind," he said. He gave me a toolbox. In it was an endless supply of materials and tools. I smiled to myself.

**Aaron's POV:**

I smiled at Nina and her friends. I don't think any one has ever been as blessed as us. I thought back to my life. It was kinda sad. I lost my parents like Nina, but I was there when they died, unlike her. You see my parents led rather _interesting _lives. They were soldiers in a way. They were good fighters, and taught me everything I know.

God walked up to me. I lowered by head. He put his hand on my shoulder. "Aaron, I've given you the power over the light and the shadows. There is not one without the other. Remember that. I've also blessed you with knowledge in all forms of swordsmanship and modern warfare. Your parents are at peace, and they're proud of you."

He turned to the rest of the house. "The battle is a long way from its beginning. You all will be my emissaries in this conflict. Remember, you are my children. Be proud. For now, though, live your lives as normal teenagers. I bless thee," he said. He waved his hand, and we all found ourselves back in Anubis house. Our eyes all said the same thing. Life just got interesting.

**A/N: Well, that was a hassle to get out. I'm going to try update a lot more often. I'll try to get one or two more chaps out before Valentine's Day. By that time, I hope Fabina is back together. Later all,**

**CC**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm sorry for not getting another up by V-day. I've been swamped with homework, and sadly, Fabina is not back together. If any of you have seen the recent episode, review your response to it. **

**Nina's POV:**

I was still dazed from the whole experience. I saw God, the very real Creator of everything, was given powers by said Creator, and now, Aaron, my brother in all but blood is teaching me about hand-to-hand combat.

He was telling me to always keep my footing, but every time, he'd knock me to the ground, I was getting frustrated, and trust me; it takes a lot to wind me up. Mostly.

Aaron reached a hand down to me. I sighed and grabbed it. He hoisted me back up. He laid a hand on my shoulder. I looked up into his ice blue eyes. He cracked a smile.

"Listen, sis, **(His nickname for me)** try not concentrating on just your feet. Also focus on being able to use your opponent's energy against them," he said, trying to give me tips. He backed up again, and I got into my stance. I nodded; he charged. I breathed and thought of using his energy against him. When he was about to collide with me, I bent my body down, grabbed his legs, and shoved them over my shoulders. He gasped and went flying. Landing with a thud, he lay still, and I began to worry. Had I injured him?

Before I could dwell on those thoughts, he began laughing, and not just a small chuckle. He was laughing heartily. He got up and had a huge smile on his face. He hugged me and patted my back.

"I haven't been flipped like that since I was seven. Great job, lil' sis," he said, his Texan accent showing in his nickname for me.

"Thanks," I said smiling. He gestured for me to go back inside. I nodded and found most of the house lounging in the, well, lounge. I saw Fabian leaning on one arm of the couch, reading Lord of the Rings. He seemed to be engrossed in it. When I approached him, however, I was surprised when he grabbed my waist and pulled he down next. I giggled happily. He kissed me soundly, and I thought I had died and gone to heaven.

We sat like that, snuggling and reading Lord of the Rings. My eyes were tearing up because we were at the touching scene between Aragorn and Arwen. Fabian noticed and handed a tissue from a box nearby. I smiled in thanks and dabbed my eyes.

Aaron entered and walked upstairs to his room. But not before sending Fabian and me a casual smile and incline of his head. I had noticed that about him. He would always prefer to hang by himself. He would often go up to his room in the attic and do who knows what. Fabian seemed to mimic my curiosity. He shut the book and turned to me.

"Fancy going to see what his big secret is?" he asked, a smirk on his face.

"After last year, this'll be nothing," I replied back. He took my hand and led me away upstairs. I didn't fail to notice the whole house share knowing looks, like they 'knew' where we were going. We reached the top of the attic and crept up the steps. We heard music. The same music from Aaron's first morning here. Fabian cracked the door open. Our mouths fell to the floor.

Aaron stood in the middle of a mostly cleared out space, his bed was small, but just big enough to fit him and his still growing body. He had a small dresser with six drawers. He had in his hand a _sword! _He held it at an angle, so that the blade couple feet away from him. He just stood there as if waiting for something. The song continued. It seemed to be early into the music because all we heard were drums, and guitar playing a short repetitive tune. A strange sound played, then a guitar became clear, and Aaron rolled the sword in circle before ending in the same position at the same time the guitar came on. He began to swing in small strokes, and then drums and a voice joined the guitar. I recognized the song immediately. He told me it was his favorite a few weeks before I left for Anubis house. It was Citizen/Soldier, by 3 Doors Down. He was amazing, even if he wasn't fighting anybody. He swung, sliced, stabbed, parried, and pretty much any other sword moves that you can think of.

As the song drew to a close, Aaron had ended up beyond our narrow view though the door. Fabian and I just stared at each other in silent shock. Suddenly, we felt the door swing open causing us both to fall forward. I ended up on Fabian's back. Aaron just stood there, a smirk on his face.

"You could've just knocked," he said.

**A/N: Aaron's skill is revealed. He is a master in all forms of sword combat. Tonight's episode was fun, but not enough Fabina in my opinion. Hope to see more in later episodes. The season's almost over. :( Anyway, review what you think, and feel free to suggest if I should just do a time jump somewhere in the next couple of chapters.**

**CC**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N (again )

Hello to all my readers of my stories. I know that I haven't been up and running in forever, and for that, I have no excuse except for a lack of inspiration and also sheer laziness. Recently, my muse is getting back up and running. I come on to FanFiction, and lo and behold, this whole dang site is going on overhaul. Removing stories with "mature content, violence, etc."

If they made this site with the tag "Unleash Your Imagination" only to remove the stories they don't like, then why make it in the first place. I know that there may be some stories out there with almost little to no plot and just have a bunch of stupid stuff in it, but it is all a matter of personal opinion. Don't like then don't read. It's as simple as that.

As for my stories, I will be getting back to them very soon. As well as cleaning out my Archive of stories that were at one point in time rated T or K+ that have changed to rated M. I have nothing against the writers or the stories. It is just that I am a Christian by belief and I want to remove temptation. Again, nothing personal.

If you want to try and stop this very wrong change, then go to this website: petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net and sign the petition. If you haven't yet then this is your chance.

Sorry for the long A/N, but I need to do something to let all my faithful readers know about what's going on. My stories will be updated sooner or later. If you have any ideas or suggestions for my stories, then PM me and let me know. I promise to listen to all your ideas. If I do use them, then you get full credit.

For now, this is Christian Cadet signing off.


	9. Fabina Rant (Not a chapter)

**Fabina Rant:**

** OK, so my sister is watching the first episode of House of Anubis. She does not like it. And me, being my curious self, decide to look up the plot for the first episode on Wikipedia. What I have seen and what my sister has told me has led me to make this rant.**

** Ahem…WHAT IN THE NAME OF SARAH FROBISHER-SMYTHE WAS NICKELODEON THINKING WHEN THEY PULLED THAT NUMBER ON US! I mean, yeah, we're all sad that Nathalia Ramos, and thusly Nina, will not be returning, but they did not have to make the plot line go that way. She could easily just have financial issues of something. We lost our Fabina! WE LOST OUR FABINA! **

**I've never been one for Nickelodeon. When House of Anubis came on, I began to like them. Now, however, I'm on the verge of just punching my T.V the next time I see Nickelodeon. **

**Fabina is basically the only reason why I stuck around with that show past season 1. Season 2 got all sorts of weird and I wanted to kill Joy a number of times. Now that they took it all away, I'm all flipping out and trying hard not to draw the Nickelodeon logo and throwing it in the next open flame I see.**

**Now that I've gotten that out of my system, I'd like your thoughts on the first episode of season 3. This fanfic will continue. I'm even working on Chapter 7 in the background of writing this. I'm open to plot suggestions, so don't be afraid to give them to me via PM. **

**Until the actual next chapter, **

**CC**


	10. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Hello, readers. I know that a lot of you are going to be let down by this, but do not worry, for there is good news. I'm coming right out and saying this. I'll be taking down almost all of my stories for major reconstruction. Well, I may not take them down, more like rewrite chapters and repost them. This does not apply to all of them. Some oneshots will remain up for you to read, but a lot of my work-in-progress stories will be going through reconstruction.**

**I'm also taking down a few that I'm simply not proud of and turning them into something new or just taking them down. These aren't clear as to which ones yet as I am still rereading a lot of these. I'll post on each specific story that I may take down. **

**Finally, I'd like to apologize for completely disappearing on everybody. Life hit me hard, and my muse was cranking out ideas, but I was just lazy. No excuses, all my fault. I will still write, don't worry about that. I'll just try to update on a schedule.**

**That's all for now. **

**CC**


End file.
